1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door lock device with a super lock mechanism. The super lock mechanism means a mechanism making mechanically a lock lever, exchanging a lock device between its locked condition and a unlocked or unlockable condition, undisplacable or unrotatable, expecting to prevent a crime from occurring.
2. Prior Art
According to the conventional vehicle door lock mechanism, when the lock lever is operated to its locked position as well known a connection route between open handles and a latch mechanism of the lock device is cut off. Consequently, operating one of the opening handles installed on the outside and the inside of the vehicle door cannot open the door. However, a crime prevention function of the lock lever above is not complete. For example, if a metal tool is inserted into the door lock device through a gap between the door and the vehicle body in order to rotate the lock lever to its unlock position, it is possible to open the door without a key. It may be an injustice action.
UK2,227,049A discloses a super lock or a lock device with a dead lock mechanism adapted to prevent a lock lever of the lock device from dishonestly exchanging by a metal tool. According to the concrete structure of the super lock, a super lock member which is adapted to displace by motor is adapted to engaged with the lock lever and so that the lock lever doesn't displace except for the engagement of the super lock member with the lock-lever is not disengaged. The conventional lock device fails to have a means to make the locked condition of the super lock disengaged when the motor doesn't work.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,886 proposes a lock device with a super lock mechanism enabling to release the locked condition of the super lock mechanism when a door key cylinder manually rotates in its unlock direction even if the motor is malfunctioning However, the manual release means of the conventional lock device has a severe problem. FIG. 10 shows the conventional lock device with super lock mechanism. The lock device is at a unlocked condition when a pin B of the lever A is placed at a lower end of an oval opening D of the open lever C. Rotating the open lever C through a door handle E rotates a lever F through the pin B moving a pin H of a ratchet. Then, a lever A moves to the left by means of another oval opening G. When the pin B is oppositely placed at an upper end of the oval opening D, the lock device becomes of a locked condition. Then, the open lever C is rotated by the door handle E, but the pin B fails to engage with the lever F. The lever A of the conventional lock device is adapted to have a structure of enabling to exchange when a key lock lever J or inside lock lever K rotates. A super lock member L adapted to rotate by means of a motor M has an engagement piece N formed at its lower end. When the engagement piece N is placed below the pin B, the lever A becomes at its unrotatable condition resulting in a super locked condition of the lock device.
Accordingly, even using a metal tool fails to rotate clockwise the lever A by means of the side lock lever K. However, rotating the open lever C moves always the pin B to the left enabling to make a brokage due to the engagement piece N mulfunction.